


Come to bed

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: 5/6/19, Cute, Little scene of how Roberts feeling and Aaron helps him, M/M, after tonight’s ep, robert worrying about vic, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Little Robron chat.





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

> After tonight’s ep. 5/6/19

Aaron stepped down the stairs slowly, looking down towards Robert who sat on the sofa. “Coming to bed?” His head tilted softly. 

Robert looked round, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Yeah, Sorry.”

He gave a sad smile. “It’s okay. Just wondering?” 

Robert got up, moving half way up the steps to meet Aaron. “I just feel useless.”

Aaron’s hands stroked along Roberts waist. “We all do. We all wish we could go back in time and change it. But unfortunately, we can’t rob!” 

He just bowed his head. “I can’t stop thinking about Vic and how she’s dealing with it all. I just want to help her.”

Aaron lifted his hand, running it along the fine hairs at the back of Roberts neck. “She knows how much you love and care for her. She knows you’d do anything to change it.” 

“Am I pressuring her?” His eyes innocent. 

“It’s just... Maybe listen to her, respect what she wants.”

“I do Aaron. I really do, I just..”

“Wanna get him convicted. I know.” Aaron’s heart broke as he saw tears form in his husbands eyes. 

“I feel angry.”

“I know.” 

He pushed his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Shhh.. idiot.” Aaron smiled into the soft blond hair. “We’re a team.”

Robert yawned, lifting his head. 

“Come on. Come to bed.”

Robert moved closer, kissing Aaron’s lips. “Can we have a bath?” 

It almost made Aaron’s heart burst with love. “Yeah. Come on.” He took Roberts hand, guiding him up the spiral staircase.


End file.
